Sonny Gone Bad
by Iworkintheattic
Summary: Sonny wants to go to Tawni's big party but, she can't attend. What will Sonny do to go? Who will backstab and hurt who? Who will get jealous? And, who will read my story so they can find out more?
1. Finding out about her date

**My first fan fiction! I hope you like!**

Sonny Gone Bad

The set of So Random was buzzing with excitement. Just recently revealed was the major party Tawni was throwing two nights from then. Sonny Monroe trudged across the lot heading for the cafeteria in low spirits. Everyone was talking about it. Everyone would be there. Everyone except her.

She walked in and sat down at the empty So Random table and sighed.

"Monroe." Chad said.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing but, what's wrong?" He asked.

"You actually care?" She sounded surprised.

"No. I don't, but, I'm bored, I don't need to fix my hair, and you're not being sunny Sonny. So, tell Chad Dylan Cooper what's wrong." He said. He sat down at the same table.

"Would you stop speaking in third person Chad?" She asked annoyed.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, do you honestly think I'm that naive? I, speaking in third person cannot possibly be the reason you're upset. So, tell me Sonny," he said while grabbing her hand and looking in her eyes dramatically, "tell me why." He said softly.

"Well," she began, "You know about Tawni's big party right?" she asked him. He nodded and Sonny looked away from his crystal blue eyes.

"I can't go." She said and sighed again. She took her other hand and placed it under her chin.

"Really Sonny. Really." He said. She looked at him in an annoyed way.

"I can't go and my mom said so!" She raised her voice and she sounded like a whining baby. He let go of her hand.

"There's a simple solution to all of this Sonny." He said making eye contact with her.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, oh little naive Sonny. It's quite simple real-"

"Get on with it!" She yelled shaking him by his shoulders.

"Jeez! Okay, okay. Look, just tell your mom you're going out, go to the party, and come back home and say you hung out with some friends or something." He explained it to her like she was a five years old.

"No way Chad. That's a horrible idea!" She exclaimed.

"How? You just tell your mom you're doing something when you're doing something else. She never knows. You don't get in trouble." He explained.

"I don't know how to lie Chad. Plus, to my mother! She already told me no. And I couldn't lie to her. We always tell each other the truth." She said looking next to Chad with a look of horror on her face like she already lied.

"Really Sonny. Really," he started, "You call yourself an actress and you don't know how to lie? And I thought you were different." He said dramatically looking in another direction.

"FYI, I'm a comedian," she said while getting 'all-up-in-his-face', "and how am I different?" she asked him actually caring on what he had to say.

"Well, uh-"he was cut off by Tawni yelling Sonny's name. She ran in the cafeteria.

"Sonny there you, oh," she said looking at them both, "Am I interrupt-"

"NO!" Chad and Sonny yelled at the same time while standing up and taking a step away from each other.

"Okay. So Sonny, about my party should w-"

"I can't go." Sonny said sadly.

"Why not? We were going to try on dresses together." Tawni said making a pouty face and walking up to Sonny and was grabbing both her hands.

"You care?" Sonny asked Tawni trying her hardest not to sound rude. Tawni let go of Sonny's hands.

"Well no. But, a certain somebody wanted me to ask you if you want to go with him." She said sounding confusing.

"Really!?!" Sonny asked excited.

"Yeah you'd think he'd ask the prettier one?" Tawni said trailing off. Sonny ignored that comment.

"Well who is he?"Sonny asked irritated.

"Yeah who is he?" Chad asked suddenly. Sonny and Tawni looked at Chad at the same time wondering why he never left.

"What are you still doing here?" Tawni asked Chad with a snooty attitude.

"Um, just leaving. We Mackenzie Fall actors don't need to be in the presence of non-funny comedians." He said egotistically.

"Well, at least we don't get all dramatic over pickle breath." Sonny said in a defensive voice.

"Well, fine!" Chad said.

"Fine!" Sonny said back.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?"

"Oh we're so-"

"Come on Sonny stop flirting!" Tawni said dragging Sonny out of the cafeteria by her arm and shoved her into their dressing room. Tawni quickly shut the door.

"ZAC EFRON!" Tawni screeched.

"Zac Efron what?" Sonny asked clueless.

"Zac Efron wants to go to the party with you!" She said excited.

"WHAT! What did you tell him?" Sonny asked worried.

"I told him you'd be there," Tawni said and quickly changed the subject, "Look at this skirt!"

"Tawni you know I can't go!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't know until now! And, plus he thinks you're really cute!" Tawni said like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Really," Sonny asked completely avoiding the situation, "hold up a sec! You shouldn't have mentioned anything anyway!" Sonny said defensive again.

"Why don't you just take Chad's advice and go anyway?" She asked Sonny.

"Well I - wait? How do you know Chad said anything about me lying?" Sonny questioned Tawni.

"A deaf person in Peru could hear you to talk! Now you are going to the party with Zac whether you like it or not!" Tawni yelled.

"I can't lie," Sonny said, "I can't." She said sadly.

"I'll tell you what to say and you don't worry about a thing." Tawni said.

"Wait!" Sonny said confused.

"What could it possibly be now?" Tawni asked annoyed.

"Doesn't Zac have a girlfriend?" Sonny asked.

"Not anymore!" Tawni said. Nico and Grady barged in.

"Guys, rehearsal's starting!" Nico said.

"Do you think we have time to get some cheese first?" Grady asked sounding like an idiot.

"No! Come on Marshals getting mad." Nico said scared.

"Come on Tawni lets go!" Sonny said grabbing her arm and running out of their dressing room behind Nico and Grady to rehearsal.

**Hey guys! Did you like my story? Hate it? Please click the magical green button below and all anonymous reviews are accepted! **


	2. Keeping cool around mom

**Hey it's me again! I hope you like it! ********! Oh, and I forgot to mention in my previous chapter that I don't own SWAC or Zac Efron. In this chapter I don't own SWAC, Disney ****tm****, Nickelodeon ****tm****, Demi Lovato, .net, IPod ****tm****, ****tm****, or Zac Efron********. He may be annoying, but he's cute. I have to admit…**

Rehearsal had gone horribly. All Sonny could think of was Zac Efron and his sudden proposal to Tawni's party. Part of her couldn't believe he knew who she was and couldn't wait for the party. Yet, there was something nagging at her mind. She waved it off as nerves. She stood in the parking lot, next to her car, wondering if she could face her mother. Sighing in confused frustration she opened the car door and drove home.

She drove listening to the roaring engine from her truck and in about five minutes she was already home. She pulled into her drive way, tuned off her car, slamming her car door, walked into her house while rubbing her forehead from having a headache.

'How am I going to lie?' she thought as she shut the front door. Her mom would be home by 6:00pm and she was already nervous about lying and to top it off she was going with Zac! She put her car keys on the counter and went up stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs she washed the makeup from her face in her bathroom and lay down on her bed. She took a pillow and covered her face and screamed.

"How am I going to do this?" she asked with no hope in her voice. She moved the pillow from her face and heard her phone cow bell from her purse.

"Ugh, who could be calling?" she asked as and took her phone out of her purse from her bed side table.

"Hello?" Sonny asked tired and annoyed from rehearsal.

"Hey Sonny! Now about my party I thin-"

"Tawni, look I don't want to be rude or anything, but I don't know if I should go." Sonny said.

"I thought we already discussed this plus, Zac already bought his tux." She said.

"Really," Sonny said completely avoiding the situation then snapping back to reality, "Tawni I think that my mom would get upset if she found out." Sonny said worried.

"She's not going to find out Sonny and anyways we're going dress shopping tomorrow and I'll pick you up at 11:00." She said.

"Why not pick me up at 8?" Sonny asked.

"Tawni needs her beauty sleep," she said in a mean tone, "but then again Tawni's always pretty!" She said excited.

"So shopping at 8?" Sonny asked making sure the time was right.

"No. It's still at 11. I need time to look totally fab for dress shopping! Not that I'm not or anything," She said.

"Tawni, where exactly are you planning on taking me?" Sonny asked her.

"You'll see!" Tawni squealed.

"Oh, and wear something nice but, not a dress unless it's casual" Tawni said trailing off, "and don't say anything to your mom, okay!"

"Okay."

"Bye Sonny! See you tomorrow!"She squealed.

"But Taw-"Tawni already hung up and Sonny decided to charge her phone. She looked at the clock and it was already 5:30pm. She had 30 minutes before her mom came home. In exactly 30 minutes she would have to tell her mom what she did that day.

'What am I going to tell my mom,' Sonny thought, 'Oh! Hey mom! Today I was talking with Chad and Tawni about sneaking to Tawni's party, lying to you, and to top it off I'll be going with someone a year older than me!' she thought as she mentally slapped herself in the face. She started walking down stairs.

"This is what peer pressure is and I've fallen into a trap." She said as she walked into her living room, sat down on the couch, and turned on her TV to Disney Channel tm. Demi Lovato's music video for the song 'La La Land' played. As she watched it she felt kind of sick.

_I am confident but, I still have my moments _

_Baby, that's just me._

Sonny could relate. She flipped the station before she could relate anymore. Nickelodeon tm came on and a stupid commercial was playing for food so she just turned off the TV. She looked at the clock again and it was 5:53pm.

'Wow. Have I been watching TV for that long?' Sonny thought as she read the clock. She picked up the new Tween Weekly magazine and happened to turn the page where Tawni Hart was interviewed for having her big party that weekend.

'Great.' Sonny thought as she started reading the article.

_Rumors have it that Tawni's Hart is hosting a big party this Saturday… _

Sonny couldn't read it anymore. She tossed the magazine on the coffee table and buried her face in her hands. Sonny looked at the clock again. 5:57pm.

'Wow time is going by faster than usual!' She thought as she heard her mom pull in the drive way. the front door opened and closed.

"Sonny where are you?" Her mom asked.

"I'm in the living room mom." Sonny said. Her mom put takeout food on the coffee table and sat down in the chair next to Sonny.

"What's wrong Sonny?" her mom asked patting Sonny's back.

"Oh, nothing mom I- I'm just tired that's all." She said. She actually was tired so she didn't lie. She quickly looked at the clock again. 5:59pm.

'Now time goes slower! What's wrong with me! ' Sonny thought.

"Well okay," her mom said unsure, "now let's eat!" Her mom said in her announcer's voice that always made her laugh when she was little. They sat around the coffee table and ate in silence. Sonny was hoping her mom wouldn't ask her what happened that day.

"So Sonny," her mom began.

'Great.' She thought.

"What did you do today?" Her mom finished asking. Sonny gulped the rest of her soda down and looked at her mother.

"I um, well did what I usually do." Sonny said nervously. Her mom just looked at her.

'Nice one Sonny, I'm gonna get it now.' She thought while mentally slapping herself in the face again.

"Oh, so like rehearsing sketches etc. etc. right?" Her mom asked kind of sounding interested before shoving a piece of chicken into her mouth.

Sonny wasn't even listening. She was too busy thinking of if her mom found out that she was going to the party and what would happen.

'Would she not talk to me? Would she crash the party? Or worse! Would she-'

Sonny's thought was interrupted by her mom waving her hand in Sonny's face.

"Earth to Sonny? Are you okay you've been acting weird lately? Are you sick sweet-"

"I'm fine but, I have to go to bed. Early hang out with friend thing. Good night." Sonny said. She left her moms arm dangling in the air when she was going to check Sonny if she had a fever while Sonny ran off to her room. She looked at the clock. 8:12pm. Sonny took a shower, changed into her PJ's which were yellow with sun flowers, and brushed her teeth and hair. She slipped into bed and realized she didn't have to wake up 'til 10:00am the next morning.

"I'll go on YouTube." Sonny said to herself as she pulled her laptop from her bedside table. She already had an iPod but, it was in her car. She was confused and angry so she wanted to play something to calm her down.

'I know!' Sonny thought. She typed in Death Cab for Cutie and fell asleep a few minutes later to the sad, sad music that played away in her ears.

**Sorry this one wasn't that exciting! The next will be better! I promise! Still comment and review and constructive criticism is appreciated. Oh! and for you Channy lovers I'm sorry Chad wasn't in this one! I promise he'll be in the next. Anonymous reviews are accepted. Push that magical green button below so I can be happier! Please! ********!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. I didn't get many reviews, but for the first 2 people that did (Channy4ever () and alyssa () ) you guys rock! And everyone that read this!**


	3. Tears and Punches

**Sorry I haven't written in two weeks! I made the story extra long for the wait!**

SPOV

Yesterday was terrible! Tawni made me walk around for hours on Rodeo Drive. First, it was Guess, Gucci, then Prada, (well you get the idea). I couldn't find anything affordable because my mom only gave me $300. Oh, and to make that day better, Tawni only needed $5,000 in accessories.

Tawni ended up taking me to the studio and gave me her old red dress that came up to my middle thigh's. It was a plain V-neck. It was tight on me but, Tawni said it would bring out my curves more so I just stuck with it. I liked the dress but then again it just looked plain on me. It wasn't fun and sunny. It wasn't even punk and rebel. I was just a girl in a dress. That lied, snuck around, and gave into pier pressure.

Well, to make my life any better rehearsal went really well except for the fact I wasn't even funny! We we're all dressed up as milk (Tawni), cheese (Grady), lobster (Nico), banana (me!), and rotten tomato (Zora). The whole sketch was Grady's idea. He only wanted to do it to be the cheese. Gosh, there was something wrong with that boy!

Well anyway, I was supposed to say, "Who peeled your banana?" after Tawni said, "Who spilled your milk?", Nico said, "Who caught you in a net?" and Grady said, "Who cut your cheese?". I ended up saying, "Who spilled your net filled cheese?".

Gosh, this party has really gotten to me. Well Zac would be picking me up in 5 minutes for Tawni's party and I still needed to do my makeup. I haven't even talked to him in 2 days! Well, except to tell him to pick me up at 6 since it was a 30 minute drive to Tawni's house. I put on brown eyeliner, brown mascara, and red lipstick with lip gloss over. I made myself look paler and I looked like a model.

'Mom will be home late so I'll leave a message on her cell phone telling her I'll be staying at the studio.' I thought as I did just that. I quickly hung up and took my hair out of a bun. It was wild which Tawni said would match my personality for her party or else…

_Ring. Ring._

"I'll be down in a second!" I yelled as I slipped on my black strap-on high heal shoes. I ran downstairs with my leather jacket that I thought would give me a punk look. I opened the door to find a surprise.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I saw Zac standing there with a bouquet of roses. When I saw him I felt guilty. Not for the lying but, for something else. I guess it was me not telling Chad who my date was.

'Well, whatever.' I thought.

"Zac these are beautiful.' I said while taking the roses and inhaling the beautiful sent while smiling.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said with a smile. I blushed and took the roses and put them in a vase on my coffee table. I could feel his eyes following my motions with the vase.

"Lets go." I said. I just noticed what he was wearing. A button up white shirt, with a loose black tie, and baggy black dress pants. He looked really good and he wasn't even wearing a tux! His outfit looked good next to me. I was glad.

NoPOV

"Sure." Zac said. He escorted Sonny to the limo and signaled the limo driver to stay in the front while he opened the door for her.

"Thank you Zac." Sonny said with a stunning smile and sat in the limo. Zac slid in next to her and put an arm around her.

"So Sonny." Zac said looking into her eyes.

"So Zac." Sonny said acting flirty and putting a hand on her knee.

"I was wondering why you didn't just ask me to take you instead of making Tawni do it for you?" he said.

Sonny just stared at Zac and busted out laughing.

"That's a good one Zac." Sonny said in between laughs. Zac took his arm from her shoulder.

"Um, what's so funny?" Zac said with a confused smile on his face. Sonny stopped laughing and just looked at him.

"What are you saying? Tawni told me you asked her to ask me out?" Sonny said worried.

"Nope. That's not what Tawni told me." Zac said. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Zac" "Sonny" they each said at the same time.

"We'll say it at the same time" Sonny suggested. Zac nodded.

"I don't think we should go to Tawni's party together." They said at the same time again.

Well that's settled." They said at the same time again. They started laughing. The limo pulled to a stop and the limo driver opened the door. Zac got out and he put his hand out for Sonny and she gladly accepted it. They were both pumbled by paparazzi.

"Are you guys together?"

"Why did Vanessa break up with you Zac?"

"Why are you dating Zac?" the paparazzi said.

"We're just friends. We decided to go together because so we could meet other people." Sonny said. And with that they walked into Tawni's mansion arms linked like little kids.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"So Sonny. Would you like to dance," Zac said to Sonny. A fast song was playing, "just as friends here."

"Of course!" Sonny said excited as they ran out into the big crowd and started dancing really crazy. Moving their arms above their heads and jumping up and down. The music turned into a slow song and Zac was staring at someone over on the other side of the room.

"Do you want to dance with her?" Sonny said pointing to Vanessa.

"Thanks. The next fast song I'll invite you to hang with us." He said in a promise voice.

"Cool. Bye Zac. Good luck!" Sonny said as he ran off to Vanessa. Sonny sat down at one of the small tables in the back and saw them dancing. Sonny gave a thumbs up and a smile and Zac did the same with a wink. Sonny checked the time. 7:00 pm.

Sonny scanned the room for anyone she knew and spotted Nico and Grady and walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Sonny said excited.

"Hey Sonny! You look pretty." Grady said in kind of a stupid voice.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She said while smiling at his black tux.

"Thanks for the compliment Sonny." Nico said mad while crossing his arms in a jealous way.

"You look hot too." Sonny said smiling nervously.

"Thank you I know." He said while popping his white suit collar.

"Uh, you sound like Chad." Sonny said in a disgusted way.

"Sonny come on. We know you like Chad." Grady said.

"I don't like Chad." Sonny said. Her voice went all high.

"Sure you-" Nico was cut off by the sound of Tawni's voice coming from the microphone.

"As you know this is the biggest party of the year," Tawni said with a smile in an egoistic way, "so, I want everyone to have a good time and I want to bring out my date so no one starts flirting with my man. Come out here Chad." She said excited and the crowd went wild. Chad came out and Tawni gave him a long kiss. The crowd went wild.

A tear slid down Sonny's cheek.

"Are you okay Sonny." Nico said concerned and while Grady looked like he wondered too.

"I uh, have to go." Sonny said staring at Chad wrap an arm around Tawni. Tawni looked at Sonny and gave her an evil smile. Chad tried to look at what Tawni was looking at and saw Sonny running away. Well at least trying to. Chad's smile vanished and he immediately knew Tawni's plan.

"Carry on with the party everyone!" Tawni said excited. Chad ran off stage to find Sonny (no one else noticed and Tawni was off talking to people) but he was stopped by Nico and Grady.

"Screw you Chad." Grady said.

"I didn't know she would actually come?" Chad said.

"What are you talking about Chad? She likes you well, did like you and you kiss Tawni on stage and expect her to be okay? Your low. Don't stop by our stage again." Nico said mad. He was always like Sonny's older brother and Grady and Zora were just like a younger brother and sister.

"Tawni said she had a date anyway." Chad said.

"Tawni set her up Chad. If you would stop being such a douche for a moment maybe you would realize Tawni doesn't and never will like Sonny." Grady said in a stern voice.

"You g-"

"Shut up Chad and get your lowlife stupid scum you call a heart and go away." Nico said annoyed and disgusted. Chad ran through the same door Sonny went through.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-MEANWHILE~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sonny was crying and walking barefoot while holding her high heels. She was wobbling and sat down on some average houses lawn and curled up into a ball. The time 9:00pm and she had been walking around in circles for the past 2 hours. Still crying and still shocked that Tawni would do that to Sonny.

'What did I ever do to her?' Sonny thought as she got up and wiped her eyes. She put her shoes on and found her way back into the party and saw Nico and Grady in the same spot sitting in some chairs.

"Sonny are you okay what happened?" Grady said standing up with Nico following.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"You hair, makeup and dress it's all stained with grass." Nico said concerned.

"Oh, well I came back to tell you guys I'm going to be at the studio." Sonny said with her voice cracking.

"We'll come with you. The parties lame anyways." Grady said. Sonny gave Grady and Nico kisses on the cheek and they both blushed.

"We'll take my car." Nico said.

"Cool lets go." Sonny said excited though you could still sense the hurt in her eyes and voice. They started walking when Sonny felt a hand grab her arm. Nico and Grady turned around.

"Chad let go of her." Grady said grinding his teeth.

"Not until I work things out with Sonny." Chad said looking in her eyes. Sonny didn't feel anything. She didn't even care anymore on what Chad did to her. She still wanted him away for the night.

"Let go of me Chad." Sonny said breaking eye contact. Chad didn't let go.

"Let go of her." Nico said putting his hand in his pocket obviously grabbing his dads old pocket knife. Chad let go.

"Sonny I-"

"Chaddy," A whiney voice said behind him. Tawni popped out from behind him, "oh, look what the cat dragged in." Tawni said in disgust and laughter. Sonny stared at her in disbelief.

"What? Aren't you going to say anything? Right your too pathetic. Just like the day I met you." Tawni spat with more laughter.

Sonny couldn't take it anymore. She punched Tawni Hart square in the nose and looked at Chad. She didn't know what over powered her but, it felt good.

"I'd do the same to you but, I have to go." Sonny said as she turned her back towards Chad and walked out with Nico and Grady laughing and high fiving Sonny while jumping into Nico's car and driving to the studio.

"Help!" Tawni screamed in pain holding her nose and crying. Everyone was looking at them and shocked on what just happened but, Chad stared in disbelief and felt like hurting himself for making Sonny resort to violence. He ran through the shocked crowd, to his car on his way to the studio.

**Juicy huh? I'll write ASAP. Which will probably be tomorrow or Next weekend. Anonymous reviews are accepted!**


	4. Finding Zora and broken walkie talkies

**I hope I didn't keep this chapter waiting for too long… well here you go!**

NoPOV

"Sonny that was so cool!" Grady said turning around in the passenger seat to high-five Sonny again.

"Thanks Grady." Sonny said with no life in her voice. Nico pulled up to a red light.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Nico asked while turning around in the drivers seat. Sonny felt a strange feeling of accomplishment and guilt. She didn't even know why she would feel guilty. She didn't do anything wrong.

"I don't know I just didn't feel right doing, you know, the whole incident back there." Sonny said looking at Nico then Grady.

"Tawni deserved it," Grady started, "I've wanted to do that for so long to her but, I don't hit girls so-"

"I remember when you liked Tawni." Nico said interrupting. Sonny raised her eyebrows in shock.

"It was just a little crush and I'm over her no-"

"Dude. It's okay if you still like her. I mean Sonny likes Cha-"

"I DO NOT, let me repeat, _NOT_ LIKE CHAD! Ever in a MILLION years!" Sonny screamed right after she cut off Nico.

"Look Sonny it's okay. Grady still likes Tawn-"

"I DO NOT LIKE TAWNI!" Grady yelled.

"Would you all SHUT UP! Just except the fact that _you_ like Tawni and _you_ like Chad okay? It's not a bad thing considering _I_ like Portlyn." Nico said realizing what he said. Grady and Sonny looked at Nico, jaws hanging to the floor.

"Okay. Officially the craziest night ever." Grady said stunned not looking away from Nico. The light turned green and they quickly pulled into the studio's parking lot and went over to the prop-house.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-later in the prop-house~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"So, you really think Portlyn will go out with me?" Nico said while Sonny, Grady, and Nico were all sitting in a circle. On the floor. Crisscrossed. In their pajamas. Eating junk food.

"Of course she will." Grady said patting Nico's knee.

"Hey where's Zora?" Sonny asked. The three teens stood up and looked around the prop-house and couldn't find her.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all night." Nico said.

"We have to go find her." Sonny said sounding worried.

"Okay. Here's the plan." Grady said while pulling a map out of Zora's sarcophagus. Nico and Sonny looked at him in shock.

"What? Zora gave me a map of where ever she would be hiding incase she went missing." Grady said innocently.

"How come Zora never told me this? Better yet, why didn't you tell me this bro?" Nico asked.

"She told me to keep it a secret until she went missing." Grady said.

"Wait, why would she go missing? And, why did she make a map on where she would be?" Sonny asked confused.

"Beats me," Grady started, "now here's where we go…"

CPOV

'I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET TAWNI KISS ME!' Chad thought to himself slapping his forehead as he parked his car in the studio parking lot.

'She hates me! Wait, why did I even agree to go with Tawni? Oh, right. She said she'd set me up on a date with Sonny!' Chad thought as he walked over into the Mac Falls set. He started walking to his dressing room. The long way. Hall 4.

NoPOV

Sonny walked over to studio 2 in search of Zora.

"Okay, so I have to look in the third vent opening in hall 4 next to Chad's dressing room." Sonny read out loud on a piece of paper that Grady wrote on.

"Sonny can you here me. Over."

"Yeah I'm here Nico. Over." Sonny said while almost in hall 4 talking into a walkie talkie.

"You their yet. Over."

"Almost. And could you stop saying over. Over."

"Okay. Over. I mean okay." Nico said. Sonny turned off her walkie talkie and started looking for the vent opening when she bumped into someone.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-MEANWHILE~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Grady? You sure Zora would be hiding in the cafeteria?" Nico asked.

"Don't question the map." Grady said.

"Grady look!"

"What Nico?"

"The fro-yo machine." They slowly turned their heads until they were facing each other. Their faces lit up.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Grady asked.

"Race you there!" Nico exclaimed as he ran to the machine and started to eat the fro-yo from the nozzle.

"No fair you always go first!" Grady whined.

"Fell, Fi fot fere firf!" Nico said fro-yo in his mouth. Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-MEANWHILE~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Sonny?" Chad asked even though he could recognize that brown hair anywhere. Sonny looked at him and walked around him acting like she never saw him.

"Sonny talk to me!" Chad yelled. Sonny still didn't say anything. She couldn't take the pain. The betrayal. She ran.

CPOV

'What the *$? is wrong with me?' I thought to myself. I started running after Sonny. I was always faster than her (of course 'cause I'm Chad Dylan Cooper) so I caught up with her quickly.

SPOV

I was running through the halls hearing Chad's footsteps following me. Getting closer and closer. I opened the exit door and tried to find the entrance to the So Random! studio until I felt hands wrap around my waist.

NoPOV

"Ahhh!" Sonny screamed.

"Sonny, it's just me Chad."

"Oh. It's you. Let me go." Sonny said disgusted squirming in his arms.

"Not until we talk about what happened back there." Chad said.

"Fine." Sonny said in defeat.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-MEANWHILE~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Ahhh!" Nico and Grady said at the same time.

"Quiet down you fools!" Zora yelled.

"What a hypocrite for yelling like that!" Grady yelled.

"SHHHH!" Zora and Nico said to Grady.

"Where were you." Nico asked.

"In my hideout which you won't ever find. I've also been planning how to get back at Tawni but, I need Sonny's help." Zora said.

"Sonny's not that type of person. Plus, she already punched Tawni in the nose." Grady said.

"I think she'll help me since she punched her. Now go call her!" Zora yelled.

"SHHHH!" Grady said to Zora. Nico and Zora just looked at him.

"What? You guys can shush me but, I can't shush you?" Grady said frustrated.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-MEANWHILE~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Sonny are you their?"

"Hey, Nico I'm with Chad."

"What!"

"Could you-"

"What the heck Chad!" Sonny yelled. They were in Chad's dressing room. Chad broke her walkie talkie by stepping on it.

"If he comes to get you he'll get me back for the whole party thing."

"I wish I would have punched you." Sonny said nasty-like.

"Sonny doesn't seem so sunny." Chad said sitting next to Sonny.

"Get away from me." Sonny said as she stood up from the couch and walked to Chad's door trying to unlock it.

"Whoa, Sonny this is what I'm talking about how we have to talk." Chad said while moving her away from the door.

"You're right. Let's talk." Sonny said as she plopped down on Chad's bed.

"Of coursed I'm right. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny rolled her eyes.

Chad explained the whole situation to Sonny (except for wanting to go on a date with her) and she understood with nodding her head.

"Why did you go with Zac."

"How did you find out."

"I saw you two dancing."

"We we're going to but, Tawni set it up. We found other people to hang with anyway."

"Oh." Chad said.

"Chad."

"Yeah, Sonny?"

"Do you think I'm pretty because, Tawni is al-"

"Your beautiful the way you are and don't let anyone forget that." Chad said.

"Are you looking in a mirror or something…" Sonny said while trailing off and looking around.

"No. I'm not." Chad said while taking her hands and looking in her eyes.

"Chad what are you-"

"Sh. Don't speak." **Ha! You thought he was going to sat 'Time for talking's over' didn't you!** Chad suddenly leaned in and planted a soft sweet kiss on her lips. Sonny got back into reality and pulled away.

"Chad what are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"I'm kissing you?," long pause, " Don't you want me too?" Chad asked with sadness mixed with a little bit of anger.

"Chad all those times we've fought and the times you've called me ugly. I-I just can't." Sonny said looking down. Not feeling pain. She told the truth.

"Sonny, I didn't mean any of those things," Chad started, "I love you."

"Chad. I ju-"

"Save it Sonny," Chad started sounding hurt, " I don't want to hear it."

"Can you let me tell you!" Sonny screamed. Chad had fear in his eyes and nodded.

"I love you to-"

"So why don't you want to kiss me?" He asked.

"Because, I'm not sure if I love you right now. You know, after the party in such." Sonny said.

"Oh." Chad said.

"Just give me some time to talk to Tawni and such. I don't think I want to ever be her friend again. And Chad?"

"Yes Sonny?"

"I'm still mad at you. You know that right?" Sonny asked it a stern voice.

"Yes. I do. It'll make our kisses even more passionate." Chad said with a smirk. Sonny rolled her eyes.

'With Chad, everything is going to be strict and I meant what I said. I hope he knows that.' Sonny thought. Suddenly, Chad's door flew open.

_You need to read my authors note!_

**I want Chad and Sonny together but, I want too make it really hard for Sonny to fall for Chad easily. She won't be friends with Tawni anymore no matter how many times she apologizes. And, Sonny changes from being naive to on-guard more often. She'll make people earn her trust. Oh, and I'm not sure if I'm going to have Chad cheat on her with Tawni or Portlyn. I might not do that.**


	5. Finally, Love

**I didn't really want Sonny to say 'I love you' but, I know you Channy fans so I put it in anyway!**

NoPOV

_Suddenly, Chad's door flew open._

Nico was standing there. With Grady and Zora in back.

"Get away from her." Nico said stepping through the doorway. Sonny and Chad stood up and stepped away from each other and walking over to Nico in a casual way.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" Chad said confused.

"Look Chad. Just because of what you said to me and what I said to you doesn't make me any happier right now. You can be a really nice guy and I forgive you but, what you did I will never forget." Sonny said while walking out and getting pats on the back from Nico and Grady. Zora climbed into the third vent and went somewhere.

"Do you want to continue the slumber party? I stole some BBQ chips!" Grady said taunting Sonny and hypnotizing Nico.

"How could I turn you guys down!" Sonny said excited and wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Later that Night~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Goodnight you guys." Sonny said while yawning. She was in the middle of them sleeping with Nico on the left and Grady on the right.

"Goodnight. And, for the record I would never ask Tawni out after this." Grady said.

"Your so sweet!" Sonny said while showing him a sweet smile. Grady blushed.

"I'm still gonna date Portlyn one day…" Nico said while slowly drifting off into sleep. Soon after, they were all asleep.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-The next Day~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sonny, Nico, Grady, and Zora were all dressed in somewhat normal clothing waiting for Tawni to show up in the prop-house. Suddenly, Marshal came.

"Tawni won't be coming fo-"

"Yeah!" Nico and Grady yelled out loud with a high five.

"Shut up you fools! Marshal wasn't finished. Continue Zanksoid." Zora said standing up and doing some weird bow.

"Okay… well, Tawni won't be on the show for a while. But, she is coming to get some stuff so, carry on- oh and Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't mess up the Rotten Tomato sketch, please?"

"Okay." Sonny said.

A few minutes later Nico and Grady went to get some fro-yo in the cafeteria and Zora decided to go outside with her snake for tree yoga. Weird. Sonny went into her dressing room to see a blonde figure with boxes.

"Tawni. I need to talk to you." Sonny said while slamming the door. Tawni slowly turned around and Sonny saw her patched up broken nose. Sonny started laughing on the inside and was trying to hold back a smile.

"You think this is funny!" Tawni yelled throwing down the small box she was holding.

"Yeah I do." Sonny said not really caring.

"You, you bi-"

"Hold up a second. I wasn't the one who put on a fake act, kissed my friend- I mean enemy's crush, call you pathetic, call you-"

"Okay. I get it. Look. You have all these friends and stuff and I didn't have anything AND to top it off you have a boy head over heals for you! Okay!" Tawni said throwing her hands in the air. Sonny just stared at her in disbelief.

"Well, you had a great friend who cared about you a lot! Now, your dead to me! I don't want to be your friend or acquaintance or anything to you! You are so self-centered and stupid! We all cared about you here and there is some one here that _actually_ liked you! Your just to stubborn to see it! And, your so selfish and ignorant to see that your whole cast thought they were your friend but, you blew them all away because of you feelings? If you thought we weren't your friends you could of asked us to be!" Sonny yelled furious. Tawni had a tear slide down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. Can you still be my friend?" Tawni said quietly with her head down with hope in her voice.

"I don't know. You blew it and I don't know if I could be friends with someone like you." Sonny spat. Sonny marched out of the room furious and happy she got it off her chest. She left Tawni crying on the ground. She kept walking through the hall until she bumped into someone.

"Hey babe," Chad said while dusting himself off, "what's wrong?"

"Hey Chad," Sonny said while hugging him, "I worked things out with Tawni." Sonny said with a smile and backed away.

"So, you're still friends?" Chad said scarred for asking.

"I don't know. We might never be again."

"Sonny, this doesn't sound like you." Chad concerned while grabbing both of Sonny's hands and starring into her eyes.

"Well, I've changed now. In one night I've experienced just about everything anyone would hate and I've learned to be on guard more." Sonny said. Chad moved her hands and wrapped them around his neck. He put his hands on her waist.

"You just do whatever you think is right." Chad said while leaning him and her side to side.

"I hope so." Sonny said when they slowly kissed.

~-~-~-~-~-~Two and a half months later when everything was back to normal~-~-~-~-~-

Chad and Sonny walked into the prop-house hand in hand to see Portlyn sitting on Nico's lap, Tawni sitting on Grady's lap, and Zora with a twelve year old boy from the

game show 'Read it or Meat' **I made it up** and her snake which they were playing with near the vents.

SPOV

It turned out that Portlyn was crushing on Nico too! And he finally asked her out when Tawni left. Tawni spoke with Grady and asked him out so technically he didn't break our promise and well, Zora and Lido who are currently playing with Zora's snake have been seeing each other for quite some time now.

"Hey Sonny and Chad! Or should I say Channy!" Tawni squealed while jumping off Grady's lap and giving me a hug. Chad let go of my hand and put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey!" Grady said while pouting. Tawni pulled away from me.

"Oh, I'll get you later." Tawni said while winking at him. Grady smirked.

"What's Channy?" I asked.

"You and Chad. Chad and you… Channy." Tawni said in a duh tone.

"We already have a nickname!" Chad said excited. Tawni nodded and passed him the copy of Tween weekly with them on the cover kissing.

"Awww." Portlyn said to Nico after he whispered something in her ear. She started kissing him. Grady looked kind of grossed out.

"Get a room!" Zora shouted with Lido nodding in agreement. They ignored the comment.

"Hey! How about you go triple dating with us?" Tawni said while sitting back on Grady's lap. Nico and Portlyn spread apart and looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Naw. I'm taking her out somewhere special." Chad said with my favorite smirk.

NoPOV

"Ooooo." Everyone went. Chad stole Sonny's hand and she playfully hit him on the chest. Sonny sat down and Chad sat next to her. She propped her feet on his lap. Sonny started leaning into Chad and they started kissing.

"Ooooo." Everyone went again and they didn't realize everyone was watching them. Zora and Lido disappeared. They pulled apart.

"Let's go Sonny." Chad said pushing Sonny's feet off and lending out his hand to help her up. She gladly took it.

"See you later," Portlyn said, "no rehearsal tonight."

"Really?" Chad asked. Stopping and turning around.

"I need time with my man." Portlyn said kissing Nico again while laying on the couch.

"Grady lets go to my dressing room." Tawni said with Grady holding on her waist. They got up and went.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Later that Evening~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

SPOV

Me and Chad were kissing on lookout mountain. The stars were bright and as much as I would hate to admit, Chad can sure woo the ladies. I broke apart because I needed air.

NoPOV

"Chad."

"Yeah Sonny?"

"Thanks for being the best boyfriend ever."

"Well, I am Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Can you just be Chad for tonight. For me?" Sonny asked with a puppy dog face.

CPOV

Stupid cute.

NoPOV

"Okay." Chad said and they kissed patiently for the rest of the night.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Chad and Zac became good friends in the end. Vanessa and Sonny had no hard feelings about the party and Vanessa was cool with Tawni. Everyone lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
